Online Chatting
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Danny/Sam: Tucker is on AOL with Sam chatting about a certain phantom. What she doesn't know is Danny's in the same room with Tucker.


**Title:** Online Chatting  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.  
**Summary:** Tucker is on AOL with Sam chatting about a certain phantom. What she doesn't know is Danny's in the same room with Tucker.  
**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot! Please read and review!

* * *

_Tucker Foley_...................TechNerdBoy101  
_Sam Manson_..................xXPrincessGothicaXx

_xXPrincessxXGothicaXx logged on._

"Hey Sam is on!" Tucker Foley said happily and looked over at his best friend, Danny Fenton, who's sitting on the chair next to him.

"Let's talk to her!" He said and Tucker clicked onto her name to start a chat with her online.

**TechNerdBoy101:** hey sam. waz up?

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** nm. u?

**TechNerdBoy101:** same.

Tucker's green eyes looks over at Danny and his fingers began to rapidly press letters on the keyboard while Danny could only imagine what his best friend could have in mind.

**TechNerdBoy101:** so have u heard?

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** heard what?

"Tucker, what are you doing?" Danny groaned, having his elbow onto his right leg and he has his head resting on his right fist.

Tucker ignored him and continued his conversation with Sam.

**TechNerdBoy101:** danny's dating valerie.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** WHAT?!

"What?!" Danny exclaimed to him. "Tucker, no I am n-"

"Relax, dude," Tucker said as Danny is trying to calm himself down. "I wanna figure something out."

He looked at his best friend asking. "Do I want to know?" When he didn't get a response, Danny slowly looked back at the computer screen muttering. "I hope you know what you're doing."

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** y would HE be dating HER?!

Tucker made an amused grin as he read Sam's message.

**TechNerdBoy101:** u sound a bit jealous.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** i am not jealous.

**TechNerdBoy101:** if ur not jealous, y did u freaked out when i told you danny's gf is valerie?

Tucker leaned back on his chair waiting for Sam's response.

"I could Go-Ghost on you for this." Danny threatened as he narrowed his blue eyes at him.

"Luckily, I'm your best friend." He said back to him grinning wider than he was before.

After a few minutes, his eyes blinked when he saw Sam's response.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** i just don't want him 2 get hurt again.

Danny was shocked and couldn't help but to feel a little touch at her message.

**TechNerdBoy101:** u care about danny?

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** ...a little...

**TechNerdBoy101:** u just said u don't want him to get hurt again.

There was another long pause from her. Danny and Tucker patiently waited for her to put something in next.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** i guess i am jealous.

Danny was half shocked and half surprised at her message. If Sam is jealous about the rumor Tucker stupidly made up, could that mean she's... "She likes me?" He croaked out feeling a clueless fourteen year old teenager. Clueless he still is, but fourteen he's not anymore - he's sixteen and still can't tell his crush how he feels about her.

"It seems that way," Tucker mused.

Danny finally understands what his best friend is doing. He smirked at his direction. "You've been planning this all night, have you?"

"I thought you would never get it," Tucker joked then added seriously. "Do you feel the same way about her?"

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** don't tell him, alright?

"Of course I do," Danny answered then said quietly. "I just don't know how to tell her."

"At least you know she has the same feelings for you," Tucker pointed out.

Danny and Tucker read Sam's message. Danny bit his bottom lip and asked him. "Mind if I take over?"

Tucker shook his head.

Now, what Danny have to is make himself sound like Tucker for a little while.

**TechNerdBoy101:** wat would happen if i do?

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** i'd kill u.

Danny chuckled while Tucker's eyes went wide. He knew Sam would never do that to him, but her threat scares him.

**TechNerdBoy101:** danny wouldn't be happy about that if u killed his bf.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** i never knew u 2 r dating.

Tucker and Danny rolled their eyes at Sam's sarcastic remark.

**TechNerdBoy101:** haha.

"Do you think I should tell her now?" Danny asked his best friend cautiously.

"Better now than never."

**TechNerdBoy101:** i can't b dating him when i'm dating sum1 else.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** who r u dating?

**TechNerdBoy101:** that is if she accepts.

Sam didn't say anything else and Danny agreed with Tucker - it's better now than never.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** _-is confused-_

**TechNerdBoy101:** go out w/me?

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** what?! no!

**TechNerdBoy101:** what if i said 2 u i'm danny.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** u r?

**TechNerdBoy101:** yes.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** -realizing- u were with him the whole time?!

**TechNerdBoy101:** yes i am.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** you've seen everything?

**TechNerdBoy101:** yes, but that's beside the point. will u go out w/me?

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** but ur dating val...

Danny glared at the trouble he gone through tonight. Tucker smiled sheepishly.

**TechNerdBoy101:** no i'm not. tucker made it up.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** i feel like an idiot.

**TechNerdBoy101:** so do i.

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** we'll get him eventually.

Danny smiled and Tucker began to get scared again.

**TechNerdBoy101:** yeah we will. will u go out w/me?

**xXPrincessGothicaXx:** yes :D

"At least you got the happy face. That's a bonus, right?" Tucker said and Danny only rolled his eyes.


End file.
